Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the product of $-6$ and $x$ and add $-4$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-2$ and the product of $6$ and that expression.
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What does adding $-4$ to $-6x$ do? $-6x$ $ - 4$ What is the quantity of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (-6x - 4) = \color{orange}{6(-6x-4)}$ What is the sum of $-2$ and $\color{orange}{6(-6x-4)}$ $6(-6x-4)$ $ - 2$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(-6x-4)-2$.